


Meet Cute

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Drama, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Иногда встреча с любовью всей твоей жизни подразумевает схватку на грани жизни и смерти с твоим заклятым врагом.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682542) by [Sinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna). 



> Оригинальное название текста — непереводимая идиома, означающая неловкое знакомство героев, которые, как правило, поначалу не нравились друг другу, а потом все заверте…

Листья шуршали под ногами.

Притаившийся глубоко в зарослях Сайлас Денгдамор был наготове. Ножницы в руках прибавляли стойкости и решимости. Сегодня был тот самый день. День, когда он принесет домой голову монстра, и мать перестанет его презирать.

Сегодня.

По мере приближения существа кусты трещали все громче. Сайлас терпеливо ждал. Судя по звуку, монстр был крупным. Воистину, то была роскошная добыча, которая принесет ему славу.

Еще чуточку ближе…

Раскрыв ножницы, он решительно выскочил из своего убежища.

Но монстр, стоящий перед ним, оказался не тем монстром, которого он ждал. То был мужчина с розовыми волосами, выдававшими в нем одного из Тростов.

— Что ты делаешь на земле Денгдаморов, Тростово отродье?! — вскричал Сайлас, надеясь, что за счет этого будет выглядеть храбрее, чем есть.

— Земля Денгдаморов? Эти земли принадлежат Тростам! — заявил розововолосый.

— Они годами были нашими охотничьими угодьями, — уперся Сайлас.

— Мы любезно позволили вам тут охотиться, — парировал Розовые Волосы. — Но теперь все кончено. У тебя пять секунд, чтобы скрыться с моих глаз долой.

— Я не собираюсь уходить, — рассмеялся Сайлас.

— Значит, ты встретишь свою кончину.

Трост бросился на него, и Сайлас отчаянно принялся вспоминать, чему его обучал Вигар Оак.

Поставить блок, парировать удар, рубануть…

Внезапно ножницы вылетели из рук и упали на землю в нескольких футах от него. Все закончилось, прежде чем он смог собраться с мыслями. Этот мужчина очень, очень хорошо дрался.

— Что, уже не такой крутой, а, Денгдамор? — с издевкой спросил Трост.

— Да я тебе просто фору дал.

Эта ложь даже для его собственных ушей показалась абсолютно неубедительной. Он отступил от смертоносных ножничных лезвий, двигаясь в том направлении, где — он надеялся — лежало его оружие.

Трост явно наслаждался ситуацией, угрожая Сайласу своими ножницами: он взмахивал лезвиями, делал выпады и улыбался всякий раз, когда Сайлас отскакивал.

— Ты бы сейчас дал деру, землеборец? — полюбопытствовал Трост. — Если я тебя отпущу, сбежишь обратно в свой вшивый замок, поджав хвост?

— Денгдамор никогда не повернется спиной к врагу, — процитировал Сайлас, стараясь скопировать интонацию матери.

— Денгдаморы — дураки, — припечатал Трост. — Вам что, гордость дороже жизни?

— Мне дорога моя честь, — ответил Сайлас. — Впрочем, тебе-то это вряд ли дано понять.

Увы, должного эффекта эта фраза так и не произвела, так как он запнулся о собственные ножницы и грохнулся на землю.

Трост навис над ним и с близи выглядел не таким уж устрашающим. Он казался лишь немного старше Сайласа, к тому же, оказался довольно симпатичным. Ну, для Троста.

Рациональная часть сознания отметила, как нелепо думать подобное о человеке, который держит ножницы у его горла.

— Ты все еще выбираешь гордость? — спросил он со странной мягкостью в голосе.

— Выбираю, — если он сбежит с поля битвы, мать до конца жизни будет ему это припоминать. Лучше умереть здесь и со всем покончить.

— Отлично. Уважаю твою отвагу. Твоя смерть будет быстрой и безболезненной, — он впервые показался нерешительным. — Как тебя зовут?

— Сайлас.

Глаза мужчины удивленно расширились.

— Сайлас?

— Да, я принц. Поздравляю, ты в шаге от того, чтобы стать самым прославленным человеком в Инглнуке.

Улыбка, которую вызвала эта фраза, была… по меньшей мере неожиданной.

— Сайлас, ты меня не помнишь?

Что? Откуда бы ему знать Троста?

Если только не…

— Принц Панто?

Панто горячо кивнул. Ножницы дернулись и задели шею Сайласа; тот вздрогнул. Улыбку с лица Панто словно стерло.

Они виделись лишь раз, когда их семьи подписывали мирный договор. Панто было двенадцать, а Сайласу одиннадцать. Пока взрослые говорили о политике, их дети, играя вместе, провели три счастливых недели.

Года не прошло, как договор был разорван, и Сайлас попытался — по большей части ему удалось — забыть доброго розововолосого принца и его озорную сестренку.

— Все еще собираешься меня убить? — спросил Сайлас, великолепно осознавая, что лезвия ножниц Панто по-прежнему у его горла.

— Я… не знаю, — признался Панто. — Я должен. Ведь от меня именно этого и ждут. Мой отец будет вне себя от радости.

— Тогда просто покончим с этим, — предложил Сайлас.

— Ты всегда настолько жаждешь умереть? — спросил Панто. — Потому что есть травы, которые могут помочь перестать желать смерти.

— Может, сперва решишь, стоит ли меня убивать, а потому уже станешь лекарства на травках советовать?

— В чем-то ты прав.

Спустя очень долгое мгновение Панто выпрямился и вложил ножницы в ножны.

— Как насчет сделки? Ты никому не говоришь, какой я мягкотелый, а я никому не скажу, как чудовищно плохо ты владеешь ножницами. Притворимся, что ничего не было. По рукам?

Он протянул руку. Сайлас ухватился за нее и позволил Панто поднять себя на ноги.

— По рукам.

Он поднял свои ножницы и сунул за пояс.

— И да, спасибо, что не убил меня.

— Всегда пожалуйста. И я не шутил про травы. Если ты и правда думаешь о смерти.

— О, да нет, — сказал Сайлас. — Ты просто вроде как застал меня в плохой день. Мама в последнее время обеспокоена вопросами моей чести, и я должен был принести домой голову монстра, чтобы доказать, что я достойный наследник трона Денгдаморов, но уверен, мы тут уже всех монстров распугали. Не знаю, как собираюсь со всем этим справляться, но как-то переживу.

— Возможно, у меня есть идея, — сказал Панто. — Примерно в миле отсюда я наткнулся на мертвого тролля. Он выглядел сдохшим совсем недавно, так что, если хочешь, можешь взять его голову.

— И это определенно на земле Тростов, — с нажимом произнес Сайлас.

— Полагаю, тогда мне придется тебя сопровождать.

Сайлас в изумлении уставился на него, а Панто все продолжал улыбаться.

— Я тебя расцеловать готов, — заявил Сайлас.

Казалось, весь лес замолк, когда он понял, что сказал, и как много на самом деле имел в виду.

— Прости, я это не букваль...

— Вообще-то, я не возражаю, — одновременно с ним сказал Панто.

— Что?

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это повторять, — Панто стал почти таким же розовым, как его волосы.

Сайлас подошел ближе и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Панто, ища хоть какие-то признаки сомнений, но увидел лишь отражение собственного желания.

Медленно, нежно он прижался губами к его губам, и весь остальной мир исчез.

Спустя мгновение, показавшееся вечностью, он отстранился, не решаясь поверить, что это нечто большее, чем просто дурацкая шутка. А потом Панто открыл глаза, и во взгляде у него было что-то вроде благоговения.

Сайлас снова его поцеловал. На удачу. Или типа того.

— Так что… тролль?

— Да. Тролль. Ну, идем.

Сайлас пришел домой с головой тролля, за что удостоился легкой улыбки матери. Но эта улыбочка, еще утром ставшая бы просто драгоценной, меркла в сравнении с куда большей драгоценностью, которую он сегодня получил. Сердце Панто Троста.


End file.
